Undisclosed Desires
by Menami
Summary: Quinn's always been told he has a good memory. He'll always remember the brown haired girl with the large nose and personality bigger than herself. Genderswap! Quinn, A/U Faberry, Future Faberry. First story so sorry for all the bad


**A/N: Hello everyone. Yeah so this is my first story so any feedback would be amazing! I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**A/N 2: All Italics are thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't and unfortunately will never own Glee. Faberry would be so canon if I did.**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own any songs I may mention or put up. This chapter's song is Undisclosed Desires by Muse**

If you would have told Rachel Barbara Berry that she would be at a concert that didn't feature Ms. Barbara Streisand or some Broadway songs back when she was in high school, she would have called you crazy. Yet here she was, with Kurt and Dave (a major shocker for her) waiting for a band she had been unhealthy obsessed with for the last month to come out on stage.

They were notorious for starting concerts late but they never did disappoint.

She turned and shot a glare at the constantly screaming girls, proclaiming their love for the band members.

All of them.

She understood Quinn, for some reason that pink hair drove her wild. Hell even Santana was worth shouting for with her dimpled smile and caramel skin, but Puck? Sure he was good looking but the whole "I'm a sex God" and the fact that he called himself "Puckasaurus" was a major turn off.

As the song went on, Quinn seemed to get more and more sensual in his performance. The song didn't require his guitar playing too much so he was free to do whatever.

_Please me _

_Show me how it's done _

_Tease me _

_You are the one _

He did a body roll that even made herself feel a bit flush.

* * *

Once the concert was done and over with, Rachel and Dave were left by their seats as Kurt phoned a cab. Trying to hail one at this time of night was a bitch.

A shapely girl with blonde hair approached them. She looked familiar but Rachel couldn't quite place where she's seen this woman before.

"Hi! It's so good to see you again Rachel. It feels like it's been forever. Oh you just have to come out to feed ducks with me and San. And Lord Tubbington should-no wait I'm supposed to be telling you something" Said the unknown girl.

_'So she knows me? Right! She was the assistant choreographer for our last show. Pft, she did more and better work than that woman that was actually supposed to come up with the dance. Too bad the girl didn't get credit.' _

But what was her name?

_'It starts with a B, I know that.' _

Brianna?

Betty?

Barbara?

_'No Rachel, not everybody has the same name as your idol' _

Bi-

"Brittany come on let's go!"

"Brittany that's it!" The smile on Rachel's face faded when she caught the looks she was receiving from the others.

"Umm..."

Brittany approached her, a smile adorning her pretty face and grabbed Rachel for a bear hug as she expressed how excited she was that Rachel remembered her.

Dave who had been previously occupied checking out the technology on the stage had come over to make sure Rachel wasn't being attacked by a crazy fan.

_'Christ. Who knew protecting a Broadway star was so hard?' _

"Britt, come onnnnnn. I wanna get my eatz on and Taco Bell is having a 2 for 1 deal on their Doritos tacos." Santana continued to moan and whine about her stomach as a stat struck Dave completely forgot about his job and stared open mouthed at the feisty bassist.

"Just a second Momo. I didn't tell Rachel yet." At that sentence, Rachel began to question what she had to be told. Her questions went unanswered as Santana started a rant on how she was starving all the while blushing at the nick name Brittany had given her when they first got together.

Dave, broken out of his stupor stopped the Latinas rant by asking for an autograph and picture. When Santana looked in his direction though, she spotted the tiny diva and her eyes widened.

"Holy fuck. You're the chick from Broadway...I expected you to be...bigger."

Rachel bit her tongue, holding back on saying how the girl wasn't much taller than herself. But Santana's rage and short fuse was legendary. It wasn't something she felt like igniting.

"Q made us go to see Wicked every month once it started." The Latina rolled her eyes, remembering all the times her pink haired friend had forced her to those shows and already annoyed at the two fans in her way of her food.

"Oh that's it San! Quinn wants to meet you back stage Rachel."

"Oh I-" She was cut off when Santana began tugging Brittany toward the exit.

"Yeah yeah. We'll text the guard your name just go on in. I'm going to eat. Bye."

The two were left wondering similar things.

_'Should I let Rachel go? There is no way in hell that the guards would let me go in with her. I already made her life hell in high school. I should do everything to protect her now and I can't back there.'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. In the next chapter we find out if Rachel goes backstage to meet the rest of the band or not.**


End file.
